


Commander Fox tiddies

by SWModdy



Series: Fox and Obi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Crack? Maybe?, Fluff and Humor, Fox has a filthy mouth, I finally wrote it after making it a trend, I have no idea how to tag this XD, Its literally just Fox tiddies, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Obi-Wan is SO thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWModdy/pseuds/SWModdy
Summary: Commander Fox has a ample chest, tiddies. And Obi-Wan is trying not to be too consumed with thoughts about that... he fails, he fails badly as he contemplates how soft or hard beefcake Fox pecs are or if he can motorboat them.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Fox and Obi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843996
Comments: 46
Kudos: 335
Collections: Clones Adore Obiwan





	1. Fox tiddies

Now, he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t have a slightly dim view of Commander Fox, Obi-Wan had to admit that.

Mostly due to some of the less flattering comments he had caught Rex and Cody muttering to each other but also due to the close proximity the commander of the Coruscant guard had to Chancellor Palpatine, not that Obi-Wan would admit that.

After all, the Jedi were loyal to the Republic and the Chancellor, regardless of less flattering personal opinion someone might hold.

Opinions that might steam from some jealousy when certain apprentices visited said old man.

But actually meeting said commander and speaking together and ending up working together on a few Senatorial issues…

Obi-Wan was quite willing to admit that he appreciated a competent man and Commander Fox?

Commander Fox was a highly competent and efficient man, handling paperwork with a flourish Obi-Wan was dismayed to only find in a few other people before the clone trooper.

Working with Commander Fox was turning into less of an inconvenience and more of a pleasure, sitting at the same desk as the other man with their thighs lightly brushing against each other as they murmured quietly and showed each other the paperwork.

Oh, they hadn’t started that way.

The first week the two had been on each side of the desk, showing each other the paperwork they had been doing and only speaking when necessary.

The second one they had cautiously moved on to speaking a bit, both Obi-Wan and Fox mostly speaking work, though by the end of the last day of the second work, both Fox and Obi-Wan had gently eased out into recreational talk, both grumbling about food or their men.

Third one Fox had actually told a _joke._

Obi-Wan had been in a miserable mood, Anakin had been on his tail, swishing about as if he was the king of the hill after talking with the Chancellor, lying to his face about Padme again and being a general nuisance.

Ahsoka had been too busy to have breakfast with the two too, Cody had been sent to the medbay after trying to solve a fight between two shiny’s that got out of control and Obi-Wan had spilled tea all over his sleep tunic, Qui-Gon’s old tunic that Obi-Wan had kept, burning himself.

And Fox had not only spotted it but tried to cheer the Jedi up.

It… was nice.

And a good joke at that.

“Hey, General Kenobi, how’s a longneck like a storm?”

“Um, I don’t know commander, how?”

“They’re both cold and merciless arseholes.”

Okay, maybe _good_ was pushing it, but it had surprised a laugh out of Obi-Wan to hear Fox of all people say it.

Fifth week had Fox remove his helmet and… well, for some reason Obi-Wan had assumed that under the helmet he’d find an identical man to Jango Fett. No tattoos, amber eyes and black, short shaven hair.

It was short shaven military buzz, but it was _red_ with a white streak going through the middle. And Fox name made so much more sense then, Obi-Wan had seen foxes in holos and in real life and Fox did indeed have the coloring, even if it was a streak and not tips of white.

And Fox also had a forehead tattoo, a small crimson thing that almost disappeared against his hairline on the left side.

A geometric design that mimicked the bold designs and arts from Mandalore, a tip of the hat to the template the clones were based on. There was also an intriguing flash of crimson red behind his right ear that Obi-Wan fingers itched to find out what was.

Fox had reddened around the ears at that point and Obi-Wan had realized he must have been staring for several long minutes, the Jedi flustering too before apologizing and while not exactly explaining himself, he instead just gestured to his hair, going with the ‘I didn’t expect a fellow redhead’ excuse.

It seemed to ease Fox and steadily, slowly, he lost pieces of armor until the two were sitting together, Fox in blacks and Obi-Wan in his armless inner shift tunic, the two muttering together in a comfortable atmosphere.

The removal of the armor exposed another thing to Obi-Wan.

Fox had, for the lack of a more courteous word, tiddies as Anakin once had said when faced with a fellow Jedi that had the same body shape as the commander.

Hell, Fox had an ample chest, larger than Satine and Obi-Wan had to resist the urge to touch the first moment he saw them. Fox was a fucking beefcake and while Cody was no slouch, it was clear that Fox drills were different in some way due to the way his muscles had built around the chest and Obi-Wan wondered if Fox would be sensitive.

Would he quiver if Obi-Wan cupped them, rubbed his thumb over the nipple until it bunched up?

Would he moan and press into Obi-Wan if he put his mouth to them?

Force fuck it, Cody might have a less than flattering view of Fox but Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan quite liked the competent man he meet that could handle paperwork without moaning and sighing about it.

And fuck, while all the clones looked like they could bench press him, there was something about Fox’s ample bosom that made Obi-Wan feel hot under the collar.

Needy almost.

It made Obi-Wan want to do unspeakable things to Fox, made him want to bury his face in the others chest and motorboat it like an uncivilized caveman, rest his head on the pillowy warmth and find out if it was soft or hard.

But while there were many reasons not to, abuse of authority would not be one of them. Because while part of the GAR, Fox didn’t actually… answer to Obi-Wan. He was Coruscant Guard, he answered to Coruscant authority.

Not Obi-Wan.

The thought sent an illicit thrill through Obi-Wan, feeling sweat beading at his temples as regs were not something Obi-Wan had to worry about with Fox, right?

Right.

But there was no way he could… could he?

Just imagining getting his hands on Fox and kissing him while squeezing…

What kinda sounds would Fox make?

Would he growl?

Moan?

Sigh sweetly?

Or just huff and push Obi-Wan away, stiff and proper and oh so competent and alright, maybe Obi-Wan had a little thing for competent people.

Sue him.

Or just glue his hands to Fox pecs or let him rest his face on them, he’d take anything at this point to fuel his night time fantasies.

‘I’m doomed…’ Obi-Wan swallowed thickly at the thought, feeling Fox arm brush his as the man leaned back in his chair. ‘Utterly doomed… but oh what a way to go.’ He glanced at the others chest, unable to resist and missing Fox amused eyes on him in turn.


	2. Fox is a little shit

Fox hadn’t understood all the hubub about Jedi Generals.

They were just people after all and everyone had to do their part for the war effort.

So what if they were a bit more skilled than the average nat born.

They still didn’t make for the best kinds of Generals or commanders if he was honest, they weren’t war tacticians.

Had though, in past.

Because he kinda understood it now, after having spent so much time with General Kenobi, the man sitting side by side with him, listening to Fox’s opinions, talking casually together.

Okay, so maybe he understood Cody’s almost awe filled sonnets about his General.

Which was why he was hunting down Cody, wearing only his armor from waist down, leaving his chest and arms in the blacks.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, the man Cody was basically singing sonnets of praise about, wanted Fox.

Fox hadn’t caught onto it to begin with, Kenobi, _Obi-Wan_ as he insisted, was a naturally charming man and the legendary flirting of Kenobi with enemies as much as allies were well known.

Hell, there were actual footage of him flirting with Ventress and Grievous of all people on the clones forums.

But Obi-Wan hadn’t eyed down their assets.

Fox wasn’t oblivious to the fact that the Coruscant guard and him in particular had an asset that the rest of the clones didn’t have quite as… prominent.

And he was wholly aware that the exclamation ‘Fox fat tits’ were an actual thing among the vode.

He had a bit more tissue there, mostly due to drills their medic had finally narrowed down, Brute scratching his head while looking a bit bemused as he announced it.

And it was the subject of some… teasing, among the vode.

Fox was wholly aware that the rest of the vode weren’t too fond of Coruscant guards, they had a strained relationship.

Even among the command of GAR.

And that was why he was going to rub Cody’s face in the fact that the man’s general wanted _him_.

Finally he found the other, comfortably set up in rec room B-2, talking with Captain Rex on one of the shabby couches that had been donated to the barracks.

Some stupid politician wanting to look good, donating their used furniture to the barracks.

Leaning against the doorway, Fox grinned, ignoring how the noise of the room dimmed noticeably with his arrival. “Oi, Cody,” He zeroed in on his target and got his attention, practically buzzing as the other looked up and raised a brow at him, clearly taking note of the lack of upper armor. “Your General wants to fuck me.” Fox stated loudly and clearly, almost cackling when several other troopers choked on their food or drinks and Cody jaw dropped.

Seconds later Cody was on his feet, only Rex restraining arm keeping Cody from likely smashing his fist into Fox face. “The hell Fox?!” He roared, fighting to get away from Rex.

Grinning wolfishly at the older commander, Fox squeezed his admittedly ample chest. “Your General wants some fat Fox chest.” He mocked playfully, almost cackling again when Cody swore loudly, Rex struggling to hold him back before another trooper from the 212th joined him to keep control on their commander and keep him from getting thrown in the brink for fighting.

“He couldn’t keep his eyes off my ‘tiddies’ as the rest of you say,” Fox laughed, patting his chest instead of squeezing. “He wants me to smother him with them.” Fox leered.

Cody roared, almost elbowing his trooper in the face and nailing Rex in the stomach, the blond grunting loudly. “Pirunir sur'haaise chakaaryc!” The other clone yelled, his voice echoing as other troopers were now getting to their feet in alarm.

“Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod?!” Rex hissed at him and Fox couldn’t help a little snigger at that as he straightened in the doorway.

No, he wasn’t looking for a smack but he was looking for a bit of payback he would admit.

Maybe things would have evolved into violence if a certain Jedi hadn’t chosen that moment to arrive.

“Ah! Commander Fox!” Everything went still, Fox automatically turning to the familiar voice as Kenobi jogged up to him, a wide smile on his face. His eyes notably flickered down for a few seconds before just as quickly jerking up to Fox face.

From the corner of his eyes, Fox saw Cody frozen against Rex.

His focus however was on Obi-Wan, saluting the Jedi. “Sir, unexpected to see you, I thought you were having lunch before we meet up?” He questioned respectfully. Inwardly he marveled at how well the situation had worked out.

Because Cody, flushed and panting as he was, was rapidly trying to look cool and collected once more faced with his General as he didn’t want Obi-Wan to see him frothing around the mouth.

That meant that they both saw Obi-Wan Kenobi’s ears turn slightly red as the man raised a box with odd lettering and animal designs etched onto. “Ah yes, well, I was wondering if you’d like to take lunch with me. We still have several more forms to go over and I ordered a large bento, enough for two if you’re so inclined.” His fellow redhead smiled at him.

Throwing caution to the wind, Fox inclined his head. “I haven’t had lunch yet sir, it would be a pleasure to have it with you.” Fox noted, giving the box a curious look.

He’d never heard of bentos before, couldn’t quite think what might be in the box.

But having a meal with Obi-Wan?

Well, Fox was more than ready for that.

And the cherry on top?

Cody and Rex frozen faces of disbelief as Obi-Wan didn’t even seem to notice them, following Fox almost like a lost puppy or new shiny on duty with eyes only for the Coruscant commander of the guards.

Today couldn’t get any better in Fox eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translation:  
> Pirunir sur'haaise = make their eyes water (slang for kill, injure or defeat)  
> Chakaaryc = rotten, low-life, (generic adjective to describe an undesirable person of dubious ethics)  
> Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? = "Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?"


	3. Next time

How in Force name it had happened, Obi-Wan had no idea and at the moment, he didn’t really want to try to remember as he was busy trying to learn to breath through his ears as Fox ravaged his mouth, the Jedi somehow ending up in Fox lap with his hands on the others ample chest.

Under his touch, the muscles flexed and Obi-Wan moaned into the commander’s mouth.

‘Oh right…’ Obi-Wan thought faintly. ‘He flexed and I...’ If he wasn’t already flushing due to how all his blood was pooling down in his groin, Obi-Wan would be blushing from sheer embarrassment due to the sheer desperation he had showed when he crawled into Fox lap.

Fox had caught him staring, Obi-Wan unable to help himself. But instead of becoming incensed, Fox had smirked at him and patted his lap.

And Obi-Wan had taken the silent invitation with a sheer level of desperation he would _never_ allow Vos to learn of, Quinlan would very much mock him about it as he eagerly cupped the defined, plump chest of the other man, eagerly feeling them up as Fox returned the favor by holding onto his waist and kissing Obi-Wan as if his life depended on it, coaxing Obi-Wan into opening his mouth with a little nibble before taking charge.

And hell, the chest was everything he had wanted and more, tiddies for sure, not exactly hard as rocks but not overly soft like a full chest would be. It was a place in between, firm enough to feel those defined muscles and yet enough fatty tissue to make it one hell of a pleasing, warm place to put his hands and hopefully later head, though at this moment the kiss was really working for Obi-Wan

He’d been enjoying himself with that kiss as his cock filled out rapidly, rocking his rear down into Fox lap, delighted that the other wasn’t wearing a scrap of armor and that he himself hadn’t opted for the full tunic today due to the heatwave currently crashing over Coruscant.

Obi-Wan would however forever deny the squeak he let loose when Fox suddenly grabbed his ass at that moment, Obi-Wan throwing his head back with a sharp gasp that turned into a broken moan as his hands stilled on the defined bosom of the other man.

Chuckling huskily, Fox grinned sharply at him as Obi-Wan focused slowly on him, feeling oxygen starved and feeble while thumbing desperately at the other’s nipples through the black fabric. “Might wanna quiet down there ner jetii, my office walls might be pretty thick but the door isn’t.” He growled quietly, smugness practically oozing off him for some reason.

Huffing, rocking back into the hands, Obi-Wan licked his swollen lips. “I-I’m sorry. I’m normally not…” What Obi-Wan was about to say, he wasn’t quite sure, because Fox opted that moment to slide a hand up into his tunic, nails lightly scratching at the trimmed thatch that stretched into a thin line to his navel.

Fox growled something, Obi-Wan’s mind too cottoned to hear as the Jedi leaned in, pulling down the neck of the others shirt and sucked on the others bared skin, eager for something as Fox other hand left his arse to undo belt and sash of his tunic, leaving Obi-Wan bared yet half-dressed, an obvious tent in his leggings, a tent he could feel be reciprocated below him in the leggings of the damn blacks Fox wore.

“How does…” Obi-Wan mouthed at the others neck, hands scrambling in frustrated motions over the others chest and stomach as he tried to find the seams or a line to pull at. They had to get the blacks off somehow!

Humming, his hands returning to Obi-Wan’s arse, Fox started teasing along the crease of the leggings. “Oh? You so eager to get my clothes off _Obi-Wan_?” Fox murmured into his ear, the sound of his name rolling off the others tongue making Obi-Wan shiver hard.

“U-ungh, yes, Fox, fuck, want… oh hell.” Obi-Wan squirmed, gasping as Fox was practically molesting his ass with his hands.

“You got quite the ass here Jedi,” Fox stated with what could almost be boredom if it wasn’t the undercurrent with excitement in his voice. “Such a pert, round bottom, a bubble butt for sure.” Obi-Wan was pretty sure at this point he no longer had blood in his primary head.

“Fox, please.” Obi-Wan panted shakily into the others neck, satisfied to know that the red marks he had sucked onto Fox neck and throat would become hickies that would be hard to hide..

Fox snorted a bit, though the sound was shaky. “Don’t got lube or condoms in here. Don’t suppose you have any on you?” He questioned, chuckling darkly when Obi-Wan whined in response. “Thought as much and as much as I want to fill this pert thing up and find out if your hole is as tight as I suspect, I’m not going in dry or unprotected.” Fox snarked, slapping Obi-Wan over the left ass cheek.

Yelping, forgetting all about Fox comment about the door, Obi-Wan tried to desperately think. “Can you… open your blacks? Pull yourself out? I mean, you gotta piss in this thing too, right?” He wheezed, voice low and throaty.

Fox grunted but nodded into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, obligingly pulling himself out.

‘Fuck...fuck… fuck… I’m riding that thing, I’m riding it while burying my face in his chest, he can fucking smother me with his chest while I ride him.’ Obi-Wan wheezed, staring at the beautiful thing.

It was thick and curved thing, dark red with the head peeking out of the foreskin and moisture beading around from the slit, the vein on the underside throbbing clearly now that it was freed from its prison of Fox’s blacks. Eagerly Obi-Wan rolled his leggings and underwear down on his thighs, freeing his own cock, not as thick as Fox but just as long and flushed a deep pink with similar need.

Fox opened his mouth only to let out a pleased grunt when Obi-Wan cupped their straining erections together, the Jedi’s callused hand almost feeling cold compared to the hot organs he was only barely grasping.

It was so warm, their cocks hard against each other, feeling so good and Obi-Wan thought he might combust.

He rarely indulged in activities like this as it was and in the war, he didn’t have time at _all_.

He hadn’t had sex in months and felt like he might explode any moment as Fox took his mouth again with a growl, sweat beading at Obi-Wan’s temple and rolling down into the small of his back.

Warm, presumptuous hands once more grabbed at his now exposed ass, Fox fingers digging into the flesh and Obi-Wan moaned as he felt the telltale drag of calluses and scars against what was softer skin considering he rarely exposed his ass.

His mind was swimming with how delicious it felt along with oxygen deprivation, Fox hands felt large and in charge as they dug into the flesh, fingers dipping between the cheeks to tease with dry fingers at his entrance.

And all the while Obi-Wan jacked them together, their precum leaking down and providing a slicker experience as they exchanged filthy kisses mimicking what they really wanted to do.

Rushed and eager as they were, there was only one way their actions were going and Obi-Wan in particular wasn’t even trying to hold onto his stamina as they chased after that rock shattering orgasm he could feel building even as he lifted his free hand to rest on Fox left chest, squeezing it wantonly.

Obi-Wan, desperate as he was, went over first, his orgasm hitting hard as Fox, after wetting his finger with saliva, managed to carefully push it in and find his prostate.

He nailed it with his index finger after brushing it tryingly first and Obi-Wan ended up pushing several things off the desk with a clatter as a pulse of Force echoed through the room.

Not that that he noticed, cumming over Fox cock and his own hand with a half muffled shout of the others name.

The flash of Force, the power at display along with Obi-Wan tightening his grip on them triggered Fox, the man snarling loudly before pulling away from the kiss and coming more silently than Obi-Wan had, the man shuddering heavily.

Slumping into the other, Obi-Wan blinked into Fox shoulder, hands shaking as he pressed into the deliciously warm body, his hole clenching on the finger inside of him as he felt their cocks throb with the aftershock of their orgasm.

Hell, Obi-Wan couldn’t remember the last time he had an orgasm this powerful and it felt _good_ , Fox pleasure and need washing over Obi-Wan, making him want to bask in how focused the other was on _him_.

Fox spoke, his words making Obi-Wan shiver against the commander. “I am going to fuck your pretty ass,” Fox swore, his voice hoarse and dark as he clung to Obi-Wan. “Soon ner jetii, I’m going to turn you into a filthy little cum dump.” He promised, wiggling his finger slightly before sliding it out and Obi-Wan moaned into the others neck at the filthy words, cock valiantly throbbing in his grasp.

“Gedet'ye Fox. Dinuir ni bic.” Obi-Wan whispered into the others ear, smiling smugly to himself when the other swore quietly.

Two could play that game after all.

‘Next time.’ Both promised themselves, filthy, covered in cum and sweaty as they leaned against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Gedet'ye Fox = Please Fox  
> Dinuir ni bic= Give me it (Obi-Wan pleading for a fucking lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is actually based on something real. In German, a platoon of soldiers experianced their chest growing due to the amount of drills they were doing, buffing their guns of their chest for it and all and I told everyone on tumblr about this and how out of the entire GAR, the Coruscant Guards would most likely do the most drills due to parades and being at the Senate and stuff like that and from there it took of and became art and now I have written some tiddy Fox XD


End file.
